morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty series
Call of Duty is a first-person shooter video game franchise created by Infinity Ward, a video game developer owned by Activision. During its time under Activision, the series became one of the most popular video game franchises in the gaming industry. However in 2012, Morningwood Arts announced a deal to buy the Call of Duty franchise from Activision for $1.4 billion and had plans for the future of the series. With this acquisition of the series, Morningwood Arts had the rights to previous titles including the Modern Warfare and Black Ops story-arcs. Along with this, they had also acquired Six-4 Games, renaming them Nakamura Interactive and assisted in the development of Call of Duty: Federation War. Morningwood Studios, Nakamura Interactive, and Tachibana Games are the three main developers who create the new line of Call of Duty games with Frost Games occasionally providing some assistance. Games *''Call of Duty: Federation War'' (2013) **''Dawn of the Red Star'' (2018) *''Call of Duty: Reawakening'' (2014, Cancelled) *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' (2014) **''The 120th Regiment Edition'' (2020) *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II'' (2015) *''Call of Duty: Infected'' (2016) **''Gravemind Edition'' (2017) *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III'' (2016) *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV'' (2017) *''Call of Duty: Resistance'' (2019) **''A New Hope Edition'' (2023) *''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' (2019) *''Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive'' (2020) *''Call of Duty: Zombies'' (2021) *''Call of Duty: Extinction'' (2022) *''Call of Duty: Crossover Universe'' (2024) *''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' (2026) **''Age of Extinction - Nintendo Switch'' *''Call of Duty: Nexus Arena'' (2026) *''Call of Duty: Retribution'' (2028) *''Call of Duty: Conquest'' (2029) *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Trilogy'' (2035) *''Call of Duty: Dawn of the Remnants'' (2037) Sub-series Legacy The Legacy series consists of Call of Duty games set within story arcs of previous installments. *''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare II'' Red Star Trilogy The Red Star Trilogy is a sub-series of the Call of Duty series, and is set within the Red Star timeline. The story was developed by Morningwood Studios. The trilogy consists of three games: *''Call of Duty: Federation War'' *''Call of Duty: Reawakening'' *''Call of Duty: Resistance'' *''Call of Duty: Dawn of the Remnants'' Infection series The Infection series is a sub-series of the Call of Duty series, and is an alternate timeline of the Red Star timeline that branches off from the first mission of Federation War. The story was developed by Nakamura Interactive. The series consists of three games: *''Call of Duty: Infected'' *''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' *''Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive'' Eclipse Warfare series The Eclipse Warfare series is a sub-series of the Call of Duty series, and is set within the fictional universe created by Jesse Loon. The story of the main series was developed by Morningwood Studios whereas the Rose Squad Trilogy was developed by Nakamura Interactive. The series consists of seven games: *Main series **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Trilogy'' *Rose Squad Trilogy **''Call of Duty: Extinction'' **''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' **''Call of Duty: Retribution'' At San Diego Comic-Con 2018, Anakin Nakamura revealed that Morningwood Industries were working on a project set within the Eclipse Universe, an MMO titled Eclipse Universe Online, and said that this MMO isn't part of the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare series. Corporate Sector timeline The Corporate Sector timeline is a sub-series of the Call of Duty series, and is set within an alternate timeline. The series consists of only one game: *''Call of Duty: Conquest'' Trivia *According to the response CEO Anakin Nakamura gave at E3 2014, the previous titles developed by Activision's subsidiaries will remain as they are, that none of Morningwood Arts' subsidiaries will temper or modify them. **However, he also stated that each of them would, overtime, become backwards compatible with Microsoft's Xbox One Backwards Compatibility program. Category:Video game series